


What else do we need?

by toboldlyship



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto are discussing what else they need to get for their dabbling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What else do we need?

''Yannooooo, did you bought new lube,'' yelled Jack across the hub.

''Yes, Sir. I got the spicy one, you love,'' shouted Ianto back.

''Well done, Cariad.''

''Sir, shall I buy some other things too?''

''We still do need some strawberries and whipped cream.''

''Jack,'' yelled Owen. ''Thanks for ruining them for us.'' Owen wished he could have unheard their conversation but the damage was already done to him.

''You're welcome Owen'', grinned Jack, ''I'll be in my office if you need me to ruin some more things for you. Ianto, care to join me, I still have the handcuffs lying on my desk. Oh and bring your stopwatch'', winked Jack.

Ianto blushed but nevertheless followed his lover with the stopwatch in his hands.

''So girls'', said Owen,looking at Tosh and Gwen, ''I don't think that we want to be present during their games. Fancy some lunch?''


End file.
